Takao Wants Midorima to be his Valentine
by purinchan02
Summary: Takao has too much worries in his mind. Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, MidoTaka


**Sooooo... Part 3 I guess? It would be better if you read the part 1 (Takao Goes to Midorima's House) and 2 (Midorima Goes to Takao's House) for references, but you can just read this one alone of course :D**

**This is a fanfic I wrote in rush so please be kind to me :D I wanted it to be cute and fluffy and sweet but it turned out to be so simple OTL I'm sorry, I just love MidoTaka so much :D**

* * *

Monday, February 10

Practice just ended and Takao was now riding on the rickshaw with Midorima. He has a huge smile on his face because Valentine's Day is near and surely, he and Midorima will go on a date. At least, that is what he is planning.

"Ne, ne, Shin-chan," Takao called as he pedaled the rickshaw. He waited for his Shin-chan's response but he didn't get any. Thinking that Midorima just didn't hear him, he called Midorima again but this time, louder. "Ne, ne, Shin-chan!"

Midorima only frowned, hearing his name being called repeatedly. Seriously, shouldn't Takao just shut up his mouth and pedal that bicycle? It would definitely be much easier for the idiot. After all, biking while talking at the same time consumes much energy.

"Shin-chan!"

The green-haired man continued ignoring the idiot. He sat on the rickshaw comfortably with his lucky item just beside him.

Being ignored, Takao pouted cutely. _Hmp! Fine! _"SHIN-CHAN! LET'S GO ON A DATE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making Midorima blush and catching everyone's attention at the same time.

Midorima's brows twitched in annoyance as he regained his cool. _Damn this idiot. _"What the hell do you think you're doing, Bakao? Do you know where we are?" he asked his idiot partner. They're in the middle of the busy crowd and he just had to shout that embarrassing line, causing everyone to look at them. Not to mention, they're both guys. What the hell was Takao thinking?

"That's your punishment for ignoring me," Takao smiled at his pretty Shin-chan. "So on February 14, let's date, alright?"

Midorima looked away as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Why the hell would I go on a date with you? Besides, we have classes on Friday, idiot," Midorima argued.

"After school, we'll go."

"We have practice."

"No, we don't have. Our sempais already have their dates so it's just me and you, Shin-chan," he stopped pedaling the rickshaw for a moment to look at his Shin-chan. "So you and I will definitely go on a date," He grinned happily. He grinned wider when he saw his Shin-chan's cheeks turned light pink. "It's a promise then, Shin-chan," he said before turning his head and started pedaling again.

"Don't mistake me, Takao," Midorima adjusted his glasses as he regained his calm. "I just don't have a choice. We go home together so it's already a given," he explained to the idiot. "And it's not a date."

"It's a date!" Takao shouted.

"Don't shout, Bakao!"

Takao stopped pedaling the rickshaw once they arrived at his Shin-chan's house. He stood up and walked to the taller man who just got off from the rickshaw. "You said you're my husband, right?" he reminded the ace. He looked at Midorima only to see him frowning at him. "Shin-chan…" he whispered, pouting. "It's your obligation to date your wife…" he bowed his head and just look at his shoes. "It's your obligation to date me…" he repeated in a sad tone.

Midorima's brows twitched in annoyance again. "Tch," he hissed. "Fine, but I only agreed because you said it's my obligation and because it looks like your about to cry, alright? It's not because I want to date you or anything," he clarified himself to the hawk-eyed idiot.

"Hai, hai," Takao grinned happily. Even though he received a cold reply, it didn't matter to him because he understands that his Shin-chan is a tsundere. Midorima can never say such sweet words casually; he knows it and he had already accepted it. "I'll be going then, Shin-chan," he bid his goodbye as he turned around to leave with satisfaction on his face but someone grabbed his hands, stopping him. "What is it, Shin-chan?" he asked, turning so he faced the tsundere again.

Midorima's eyes widened with shock as he realized what he just did. He didn't intend to stop Takao from leaving; his hand just moved on its own. "Don't forget to study," he said as he let go of Takao's hand, looking away with a blush.

Takao blushed at Midorima's reaction but then he smiled. He might be satisfied but then. _Shin-chan is not. _"Shin-chan, can't you make up a better excuse? You have told me that earlier already."

"B-But you always forget to study so I—" Midorima was shut when he received a hug. He was actually panicking a while ago, thinking for reasons, but after receiving this hug, he sighed and finally calmed down.

"Shin-chan, if you wanted a hug, you could have just told me," Takao whispered against his Shin-chan's chest.

Midorima wrapped his arms around Takao's waist tightly. "You're an idiot, Takao."

Takao looked up and smiled at his Shin-chan. "Hai, hai," he agreed before burying his face on the taller man's chest again.

* * *

Next Day, Break time

Takao stared silently at his Shin-chan's face. He was sitting right before him and he had been ignored for quite a long time now. Not that he minded, as long as his Shin-chan will date him on Valentine's Day, he's fine with anything.

"Uhm, excuse me."

Hearing that voice, the two of them looked up to see the girl who approached them. "Yes?" Takao asked her.

"Uhm… I'm from the newspaper club. Y-You see, every girl is wondering what type of girl Midorima-kun likes. So, uhm, is it alright to ask Midorima-kun some questions and feature it in our school paper?"

Takao stared at his Shin-chan. He knew that Midorima didn't like things like this and surely, he would reject it.

"I'm so—"

"Yes, Shin-chan will answer your questions," Takao accepted the offer that wasn't for him. Despite seeing his Shin-chan's glare, Takao only grinned widely. Midorima doesn't like girls; he likes Takao. And Takao would be very glad if he could hear from his Shin-chan's lips what he thinks about him.

Midorima sighed in annoyance. Takao really likes pissing him off. "Fine," he agreed.

The lady's eyes sparkled at the answer. She quickly took a seat and started the interview. "So, uhm, what do you like about girls?"

With that question, Takao stared intently at his Shin-chan's eyes. Though he received a glare, he smiled hopefully at the ace.

"Tch," Midorima adjusted his eyeglasses as he looked away from Takao. "One who is smart, quiet and organized. I like girls who act mature and are lady-like."

Takao frowned at his Shin-chan's answer. Those aren't like him at all. He's actually the exact opposite of what Midorima said. _Maybe, Shin-chan is just teasing me._

After writing down everything Midorima said, the girl spoke again. "What about their physical appearance?"

"I like girls with long, straight hair."

Takao thought Midorima was just lying but the way he said those words, it didn't sound like lies at all. It actually seemed like Midorima was describing a certain someone… like he already has someone he likes and that someone isn't Takao at all.

"…with big, round eyes and small lips."

Takao started to pout but not to look cute for his Shin-chan. It just made him sad because Midorima sounded so serious.

"I like girls who are older than me."

"Does that mean younger ones don't have a chance?"

"No… as long as they act mature, I guess."

The girl started blushing and it pissed Takao more. Surely, she's just using this interview to hit on his Shin-chan.

"L-Last question… if someone asks you on a date, will you accept?"

"Yes, if I like that someone."

Takao's eyes widened at the answer. They already agreed to date on Valentine's Day, right? So why the hell did Midorima answer yes? _Tsk. _That's it. Takao knows Midorima more than anyone else and he knows that Midorima isn't lying a bit. It surely just means that Midorima doesn't want to date him. _He doesn't want to date me._

"T-Thank you, Midorima-kun. I'll be going now," The girl quickly stood up and ran away with a blush on her face.

"Takao, that wasn't funny," Midorima quickly glared at Takao once they were finally alone.

Takao looked back at Midorima and sighed. "Yeah, you're so cruel, Shin-chan," he rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. "Even though you said you're my husband…"

Midorima frowned in confusion. He had no clue why Takao started acting like this. "What are you saying, Bakao?"

"So you even forgot about it, huh?"

"What?"

Takao bit his lower lip as he frowned with anger and disappointment. "I hate you," he raised his head and looked at his Shin-chan. "I really hate you," he stood up and walked away. He couldn't stay there, could he? Midorima doesn't want to date him and there he was, getting so excited about it. He wanted to cry to let out the frustration he was feeling but that would only make him look so pathetic. He quickly went to their classroom and sat on his seat.

"Takao"

"Shin-chan, the teacher is coming."

"Huh?"

The bell rang and their teacher came. Everyone went back to their seats including Midorima.

* * *

Thursday, February 13

Since that day, Takao started avoiding his Shin-chan. Well actually, he shouldn't be saying 'his Shin-chan' now, should he? "What the Basketball Team's Ace Likes About Girls" article was published yesterday and in every free time Midorima had, a lady would come in their classroom and look for Midorima, asking him if he could talk with her in private.

_Six girls already, I guess? And the girls who confessed are his type…_

Surely, Midorima had accepted one of those girls. He'll definitely date her on Valentine's Day.

_He'll definitely leave me alone._

"You look like you're about to cry, Takao."

The Hawk was interrupted in his thoughts, hearing that voice. He looked up only to see Midorima staring at him with disgust.

"I forgot I have to do something, Shin-chan. I'm going," Takao stood up from his seat and started to walk, leaving Midorima behind… or at least, that was what he intended to do. Midorima just decided to follow him.

"Takao!"

"I said I have to do something!"

"What exactly are you going to do here on the rooftop?"

"Shin-chan!" Takao turned around and glared at the taller man. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

"Takao, why are you avoiding me?" Midorima asked as he pushed Takao on the wall behind him. He glared at the idiot, obviously pissed at how Takao was acting.

Takao stared at Midorima with annoyance and disappointment. Seriously, it's been days already and Midorima still doesn't know why he was avoiding him. _Tsk. _It's been days already and yet, this genius ace was still clueless. It just shows that he doesn't think of Takao that much. _Maybe, he's thinking which girl he should accept…_

"Oi, Takao," Midorima cupped Takao's cheeks because the boy looked like he's about to cry again.

_He doesn't care about me… _"You always want me gone, right?" Takao removed the hands that were cupping his cheeks so he could look away. "So why can't you leave me alone when I want you to?" He bit his lower lip as he tried not to cry. _I just want you to be my Valentine..._

"You know I never meant it when I say I want you gone!" Midorima shouted.

"Why are you shouting at me?!" Takao shouted back as he tried to change the topic.

"Takao, I'm serious!"

"Shin-chan, someone's coming."

"What?"

"Someone's going to confess to you. Let me go!" Takao caught Midorima off-guard and he immediately took the chance to push Midorima away. He quickly ran out of the rooftop, leaving the ace alone.

What he said wasn't true, of course. But if Midorima didn't follow him to the rooftop, surely, someone would have confessed. And even though he loves Shin-chan, it's fine because it's just like what they say in TV dramas.

_If you love someone, set them free._

He'll let Midorima be free if he started liking someone else because he loves the man. And as the things are going now, it'll be really easy for Shin-chan to find one.

* * *

Friday, February 14

Takao went home alone again today. He quickly ran to his room and threw himself on the bed. He got a huge amount of chocolate so he should be happy but he wasn't. Midorima got the same thing and he's really getting jealous… so damn jealous. He never had the chance to greet Midorima and even if he had, he wouldn't because he was sure that he'd cry.

_Wahhh! I really love Shin-chan…_

But Midorima wouldn't even call him.

_Not even a text._

"Nii-chan! Mido-niisan is looking for you!"

Takao heard knocks on his door before her little sister spoke. "Tell him I'm not here!" he shouted.

"Seriously? You're telling your little sister to lie?"

Takao saw his door open and was surprised to see Midorima. _Shit, I forgot to lock._

"Nii-san, you'll really cheer Nii-chan up? Nii-chan has been sulking for days…" Takao's little sister asked the tall man.

"Yes, go and play now, okay?"

"Hai," the girl smiled widely before leaving.

_Ah shit. _Takao quickly hid himself underneath his blanket. Well, who wouldn't? As soon as his little sister left, Midorima quickly turned to glare at him.

"Takao, you have something to say to me?" Midorima locked the door first before walking to where Takao is.

"How come my sister calls you nii-san while I'm just a nii-chan?"

"Takao," Midorima stole the blanket away from Takao and sat on the bed. "I'm serious."

"I'm serious too," Takao told the man. "I'm his real brother. How come I'm just a chan?"

"Takao, you said we'll date today."

_Damn, he's so persistent. If he wanted to date me, he could have at least texted me. _But Midorima didn't. Never did he receive a message from the man. _It's obviously because he doesn't like me. _"What are you talking about? You don't like me, right?" Takao asked as he sat up on his bed.

"When did I ever say that?"

"I'm not that dense, Shin-chan," Takao informed as he looked at the ace.

Midorima stared back at Takao. He couldn't help but feel annoyed. It's been so many days already. How long does Takao plan on acting like this? This idiot was really starting to get on his nerves.

"So please just go, okay? I'm fine here alone, just go," Takao stood up from his bed and attempted to walk to the door and let Shin-chan leave but then, he was pushed back forcefully on the bed with Midorima on top of him, his arms imprisoning him. "Ah, Shin-chan, you're so stubborn, I said go," Takao repeated as he tried to sit up but then, he was pushed back down again though this time, his hands were pinned on either side of his head. "Shin-chan!" Takao shouted as he tried to free his hands but obviously, Midorima was much stronger. _Ahh, this is so cruel. _He glanced at Midorima and saw him glaring at him. _I want to cry._

"Takao, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What about you, Shin-chan? I told you to leave me alone and you can't even understand that?"

"Why do you want me to leave? Didn't you say I'm your husband?"

Takao was wide-eyed at the question. _So he remembers after all. _But why did he say yes in that interview? _Ahh… _He was the only one who wanted it, anyway. _It was just one-sided. _So it's no wonder why Midorima answered like that. But then why is he here? _With me? _Is it because he didn't like the girls who confessed to him?

…

_He's here with me now… but he'll definitely leave me when he finds the right one._

…

"Shin-chan, I'm breaking up with you."

Midorima didn't know what to say after hearing that. His glare intensified if that was still even possible. He wanted to punch the idiot but he couldn't. "Is that really what you want?"

_Asking that question, he's giving up so easily._ "Yes," Takao answered. _I wish you'd argue more._

"You could have told me earlier. I bet it would be fine for you if I just dated one of those girls who confessed to me."

_How cruel… _"Of course, it's fine," Takao laughed. "Ouch-hey!" he whined when Midorima's grip on his wrist tightened.

"It's fine, right? It's fine if I dated someone else?"

"Yes, it's fine so let me go already!"

Midorima didn't do anything. He just glared at Takao for a moment before deciding to reply. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Takao didn't know what to say anymore but he just had to say something.

"FINE!" Midorima shouted loudly.

Takao was stilled for a moment. Seriously, when will Midorima leave? He said that it's fine, right? So he should just leave. It would definitely be much easier for Takao.

After minutes of silence, Midorima finally spoke. "Takao, it's not fine, right?"

"I said it's fine…"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you won't leave me…"

Midorima sighed. He sat up, held Takao's hand and pulled him up. He made Takao straddle his lap and hugged the idiot tightly but gently. "You idiot, you want me to leave but I can't when you're crying this hard."

"S-Shin-chan," Takao sobbed as he clutched Midorima's uniform tightly. "I'm setting you free…"

"What?"

"It's just like one of those TV dramas, right?"

Midorima pulled away from the hug and stared at Takao, confused.

"I'm your wife but you already found someone better and now, you'll leave me…"

_Oh right… _Midorima sighed. Takao watches too much TV dramas. "You're the one who wants me to leave," Midorima reminded the idiot.

Takao stopped sobbing for a moment at the realization. He really was the one who kept pushing the ace away. _But… _Takao hugged the taller man and sobbed on his shoulders again. "I-It can't be helped, Shin-chan… you like girls… girls who are..."

Midorima listened to what Takao was saying. It was about the interview. But it doesn't have anything to do with the idiot so why? "And?"

Takao looked up at Midorima with serious eyes. "You sounded like you were describing someone… so that someone might be in our school… she must have confessed to you already," he told the ace as he tried not to stutter.

Midorima smirked. Despite Takao being so cheerful, he can be so pessimistic sometimes, especially when it comes to this.

"S-She confessed?" Takao felt his heart skipped a beat with pain, seeing the taller man smirk. That surely means that the girl had confessed to Shin-chan already.

"Takao, it doesn't matter how many girls confess to me," Midorima spoke before hugging his idiot partner. "Because the one I love is you- nanodayo," he said those words even if he didn't want to. But if it would make Takao feel more confident, then it's fine.

"B-But the one you described at the interview wasn't me…"

"Why would I describe you? Are you a girl?"

"Then who?"

"My sister"

"She's not older than you."

"But she acts like she is," Midorima informed the boy. "So don't ever say that you hate me, alright? Stop avoiding me also."

"But you didn't even text me…"

"Because I know that you wouldn't answer, right?"

"T-That's right… Shin-chan…" Takao pulled away from the hug and looked at his Shin-chan in the eyes. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have believed in you more. I was a fool. Please don't leave me."

Midorima stared at Takao with disgust. Those lines… and the way Takao stared at him, the hands that were clutching his shoulders oh-so-tightly… "Takao, you should stop watching TV dramas," he told the idiot seriously.

"Hahaha," Takao laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Shin-chan, you should have said- if I could leave you, I would have done that before but I can't. I can't even breathe without— mmmph!"

"Takao, that's disgusting," Midorima interrupted as he covered Takao's mouth with his palm. Takao is really an idiot, a real idiot.

Takao removed Midorima's palm from his mouth and forcefully threw himself on the ace, making them fall on the bed with him on top. "Shin-chan, I love you! Happy Valentine's Day!" Takao shouted before giving Midorima a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Midorima whispered, pulling Takao's head closer to him, engaging the idiot in a sweet, deep kiss.

FF

Later that night, at a restaurant

"Shin-chan, what's your lucky item today?"

"Lotion"

Takao stared at his Shin-chan who has triumphant smirk on his lips. "Eh?"

"You're staying over tonight."

* * *

**I had no idea how to end that XD thanks for reading! Happy Valentine's Day**


End file.
